Change
by Verochi chan
Summary: Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kebaikan pada akhirya malah ikut dengan kejahatan?. Complete.


Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Rate:M

Pair: SasuNaru

Warning:YAOI, GORE, typos, OOC de el el

* * *

Puluhan mobil polisi mulai berdatangan kesebuah Bank terbesar di Konoha, dan membuat keheningan malam menjadi terganggu. Dan sementara itu di Bank tersebut sedang terjadi perampokan. Semua orang disuruh tiarap oleh seorang pria berambut merah bata dan berambut nanas. Tak ada yang berani melawan, karena kalau melawan itu artinya mereka siap untuk meregang nyawa seperti teman-teman mereka yang lain.

"uang uang uanggg". Teriak girang seorang pria berambut pirang dikucir sambil menciumi uang-uang tersebut, sementara pria berambut emo disebelahnya sedang mempersiapkan senjata apinya.

"hei..Sasuke,kau tidak mau mengantongi uang-uang itu?" Tanya seorang pria berambut perak sambil mengarahkan senjata tajam bermata tiga kesalah satu pegawai Bank.

Orang yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi mulai mengangkat sebuah tas besar dan setelah dilihat isinya adalah uang semua.

"wow... dapat dari mana tas nya? aku juga mau mengantongi uang-uang ini dengan tas sebesar itu." Tanya si pirang.

"hn.. tidak penting!" Ucap Sasuke dingin. "cepat kemasi uang-uang ini karena sebentar lagi polisi-polisi bodoh itu akan segera datang". Ucap Sasuke lagi dan teman-temannya langsung menyetujui.

Beberapa menit kemudian puluhan polisi mulai menyebar sambil mengangkat senjata api masing-masing.

"Snake Dragon, kalian sudah kami kepung ! kami minta kalian segera keluar!" Perintah salah satu polisi termuda bermata Sapphire yang memperkeras suaranya melalui pengeras suara. Sementara didalam Sasuke dan teman-temannya atau bisa kita sebut kelompok Snake Dragon mulai berjalan keluar dengan membawa beberapa kantong berisi uang setelah Sasuke menutup telfonnya.

"ayo keluar!" Perintah Sasuke.

"ck..mendokusai." cibir si rambut nanas.

"tenanglah, Shikamaru..kita pasti akan tetap selamat." Ucap si rambut merah bata santai.

"terserah kau sajalah, Gaara." Balas si rambut nanas atau Shikamaru tersebut pada temannya yang ia panggil Gaara.

Beberapa menit kemudian kelompok Snake Dragon sudah ada didepan pintu Bank tersebut dan mereka langsung disorot cahaya yang menyilaukan mata.

"turunkan hasil rampokan kalian dan buang senjata kalian!" Perintah polisi muda tersebut dan merekapun mengikutinya." angkat tangan kalian!" Perintah polisi muda itu lagi dan langsung diikuti kelompok tersebut tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun.

"tangkap mereka!" Perintah polisi muda tersebut pada anak buahnya.

"siap." Ucap mereka serempak.

Selangkah..

Dua langkah..

Tiga langkah..

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda terlempar dari atas kearah polisi-polisi tersebut.

"apa itu?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka dan..

BUM

Ledakan pun terjadi dan membuat para polisi tersebut luka-luka. Tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah Helikopter ditengah kekacauan tersebut. Sebuah tangga yang terbuat dari tali tambang mulai terulur dari atas Helikopter tersebut.

"cepat naik" Perintah seorang pria dari atas sana dan langsung diikuti kelompok Snake Dragon.

Sementara itu polisi muda tersebut mulai bisa melihat keadaan dengan jelas.

"sial.. mereka mencoba kabur rupanya" Lalu Polisi muda tersebut langsung mengambil senjatanya dan langsung berlari untuk mengejar komplotan perampok tersebut.

"jangan kabur kalian!" Teriak polisi tersebut. Sasuke terdiam ditempatnya.

"kalian duluan" Perintah Sasuke.

"kau gila?" Si rambut pirang terkaget.

"cepat! biar aku yang urus polisi itu!" Lalu Sasuke pun mulai berlari dan langsung dikejar Polisi muda tersebut dengan menggunakan sepeda motor.

DOOR..

Polisi muda tersebut berusaha membidik sasaran dengan tepat namun gagal.

"sial" Rutuknya pada perampok yang berhasil menjauh darinya.

Polisi muda tersebut langsung memberhentikan laju motornya ketika ia melihat si pelaku masuk kearea perumahan kosong.

Dengan perlahan ia mengintipi satu per satu rumah tersebut.

"dimana dia?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. " aku harus dapatkan dia ,dan kali ini jangan sampai lolos." Ucap polisi muda tersebut bertekad.

Tiba-tiba..

Gedubak..

Terdengar suara balok-balok kayu berjatuhan, membuat polisi tersebut kaget apalagi ketika ada beberapa kucing berlarian melewati kakinya. Namun Polisi tersebut masih terus waspada. Ekor matanya tak henti-hentinya menyapu habis seluruh area perumahan kosong tersebut dengan bermodalkan cahaya bulan. Sampai tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan seseorang menyentuh bahunya dan...

Buk..

Polisi muda tersebut langsung menghajar sipelaku.

"berani juga kau mendekatiku, hah?" Ledek polisi muda tersebut pada buronannya. " sekarang ikut aku kekantor polisi!" Ucapnya lagi sambil mengeluarkan borgolnya, namun naas, justru yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Polisi muda tersebut kini ada dibawah kendali pria tampan berambut emo tersebut.

"bagaimana jika kau saja yang ikut denganku?" tawar Sasuke,namun polisi muda tersebut menolak.

"yang benar saja kau? aku ini polisi dan aku akan segera menjebloskanmu ke penjara!" Ucap Polisi tersebut kesal , namun tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak ketika Sasuke mencium aroma tubuh Polisi tersebut dengan hidung mancungnya.

"hn.. siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke pada polisi muda tersebut yang mulai berontak.

"jangan sentuh aku sialan! atau aku akan segera membinasahkanmu!" Ancam polisi tersebut, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

"kutanya sekali lagi, siapa na-ma-mu?" Kali ini Sasuke bertanya dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Na-Naruto" Ucap polisi muda tersebut yang telah diketahui bernama Naruto.

"hn... Naruto ya"

Perlahan tangan Naruto mulai meraba bagian saku celananya dan kini Naruto mulai memutar balikkan keadaan kembali. Sebuah senapan kini terarah di kening Sasuke.

"simpan namuku baik-baik di otak bodohmu penjahat! aku Uzumaki Naruto, polisi yang berhasil menangkap orang yang sudah menjadi buronan selama dua tahun dengan tangannya sendiri." Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"hanya itu.. sayang?"

DEG..

Jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat matanya terbelalak dan Naruto mulai menghajar Sasuke lagi namun ia dapat menghindar. Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"sampai jumpa... DO-BE" Lalu Sasukepun mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur kembali, namun..

DOR..

Peluru panas melesat dan mulai bersarang dipunggung bagian kirinya. Tubuh Sasuke berhenti secara tiba-tiba namun sesaat kemudian Sasuke mulai berlari kembali sampai punggungnya hilang tak terlihat lagi. Naruto mulai menarik napas secara cepat dan ia begitu terlihat sangat kesal.

"dasar Teme sialan!hosh.. dia berhasil kabar lagi, tapi, hosh... setidaknya aku sudah menembak bagian jantungnya dan mungkin besok dia akan diketumukan bukan sebagai buronan, tapi sebagai mayat!" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum puas dibibirnya. Lalu ia mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya dan mulai pergi dari area tersebut.

Sementara itu Sasuke melihat kepergian Naruto dari jauh dibalik pohon.

"percaya diri sekali kau, Dobe?" Ucap Sasuke dan iapun mulai melepas syal, kaos hitam panjangnya dan yang terakhir pakaian-anti-peluru yang kini menampakkan tubuh penuh dengan tatto terutama Ular Naga.

Mata Sasuke terpejam sesaat. "Polisi yang menarik." gumam Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis.

Sementara itu dimarkas Snake Dragon. Disana terlihat beberapa orang terdiam prustasi setelah melihat berita di TV bahwa salah satu dari kelompok Snake Dragon berhasil dilumpuhkan.

"aarrgh.. Sasuke itu bodoh! kenapa juga dia harus berhadapan dengan polisi itu segala?" Ucap si rambut pirang prustasi.  
"sudahlah Deidara, Sasuke itu bukanlah orang bodoh seperti yang kau pikirkan." Ucap sirambut merah bertato kalajengking.

"aku setuju dengan, Sasori.. dan Sasuke pasti selamat." Ucap sirambut perak menyetujui ucapan temannya yang bernama Sasori.  
"ck.. mendokusai." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menghembuskan rokoknya, sementara Gaara terus asik dengan minumannya.

Tiba-tiba muncullah pria berambut perak kebiruan dengan mengenakan stelan baju yang sangat rapih.  
"sudahlah.. jangan pikirkan anak itu,dia pasti selamat dan bisa jaga diri." Ucap sirambut perak satunya sambil mengeluarkan senjata tajam bermata tiganya dan ia mulai membersihkan benda tersebut dari noda darah.

"aku tahu itu, Hidan" Timpal Sasori.  
"dan aku yakin, sebentar lagi anak itu akan segera datang." Tambah sirambut perak satunya.  
"semoga saja, aku terlalu cemas kalau sampai dia kenapa-napa, dan aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikkan kakaknya dengan cara menghindarkan anak itu dari maslah" Balas sipirang, Deidara.

"dan kau, Gaara.. berhentilah minum-minum!" Suruh si rambut perak yang langsung mendapat tatapan tak suka dari Gaara.  
"terserah padaku saja, Suigetsu.. kalau kau mau ikut minum..ya.. kau tinggal ambil saja, mudah 'kan?" Balas Gaara dengan wajah yang sudah memerah karena terlalu mabuk.

Orang yang dipanggil Suigetsu tadi hanya bisa menghela napas.  
"ya.. terserah kau saja." Balas Suigetsu kesal dan tiba-tiba pintu markas mereka terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut emo.

Dan secara refleks si pirang Deidara langsung berdiri dari acara duduknya.

"Sasuke.. syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." Ucap Deidara sembari mengelus dadanya.  
"Sudah kubilang 'kan, sebentar lagi dia akan datang.

Ucap Suigetsu, sementara Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung. Beberapa saat kemudian beberapa tas hitam langsung disimpan diatas meja untuk dikeluarkan isinya.

Kertas-kertas dengan gambar orang dan bau yang khas mulai menutupi permukaan meja tersebut. Dan Deidara begitu terlihat senang.

"uuuaaannggg" Ucapnya sambil memeluk uang-uang tersebut.

"seperti biasa, kita selalu bisa membobol brangkas Bank manapun." Ucap Hidan tak kalah senang.

"tentu saja, dan Polisi bodoh mana yang dapat menghentikan kita?" Balas Sasori dan yang lain pun mulai tertawa senang.

Kecuali untuk Gaara, Shikamaru dan yang terakhir Sasuke. Terlihat dari sebuah jendela Sasuke sedang terdiam sambil menatap langit malam dan sesekali ia tersenyum walau hampir tak terlihat.

"kurasa kau mulai gila, Sasuke." Ucap Gaara yang masih setia dengan minumannya. Sasuke melirik sekilas kearah Gaara lalu iapun kembali pada aktivitasnya.

"hn.." Ucap Sasuke tak jelas dan Gaara pun tak menanggapinya lagi, sementara Shikamaru malah asik tidur.

Sementara itu disebuah rumah bercat orange kekuningan baru saja terparkir sebuah mobil dan menampakkan seorang pria beriris Sapphire, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Perlahan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah tersebut. Gelap.

Itulah yang ia pikirkan, secara perlahan kakinya mulai melangkah melewati beberapa anak tangga dan sampailah ia disebuah pintu bercat cokelat. Secara perlahan Naruto membukanya.

Naruto mulai tersenyum ketika melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut pink sedang tertidur diranjangnya.

Kakinya mulai melangkah masuk dan ia segera melihat jam dingdingnya.

"ya tuhan, sudah malam ya, pantas saja.. hoam.. aku sudah ngantuk."  
Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Naruto mulai menaiki ranjangnya tanpa melepas sepatu dan seragam Polisinya.

dddrrtt..

dddrrtt..  
Perlahan Naruto membuka kembali matanya ketika ia merasakan getaran dari kantong celananya dan dengan enggan ia mengangkat telfon tersebut.  
"halo.. hm.. ya, ya..hm.. baiklah~"  
Nit..  
Lalu Naruto pun mulai mematikan Handphonenya.

Sedetik..  
Dua detik..  
Tiga..  
"APA?" Teriak Naruto yang secara refleks terbangun dari acara tidurnya dengan mata melotot ,dan..

BUK..

"BAJU INI AKU YANG PERTAMA MELIHATNYA BODOH!" Teriak gadis tersebut ikut terbangun setelah berhasil membogem Naruto, sedetik kemudian wanita berambut Pink itu baru sadar pada siapa ia membogem.

"ya ampun Sayang-ku, kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Tanya gadis tersebut hawatir sambil mengelus pipi Naruto yang memar.  
"sa-kit Sakura-chan~" Rengek Naruto pada gadis bernama Sakura tersebut.

"hehe.. maaf, tadi aku bermimpi ada diskon besar-besaran dan aku harus berebut untuk mendapatkannya." Jawab Sakura watados dan langsung membuat Naruto sweardrop.

"jangan-jangan tiap istriku ini belanja ia menggunakan kekerasan." Tanya Naruto dalam hati. "oh iya, maaf ya Sakura, aku harus kembali kekantor"

"tapi.." Sakura menyela.

"nanti kita bertemu lagi ya, sayang." Potong Naruto dan ia langsung mencium kening Sakura dan sesaat kemudian iapun mulai berlalu dibalik pintu. Sakura hanya menghela napas pasrah.

"kantor lagi.. kantor lagi, sebenarnya yang istrimu itu aku atau kantormu?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. "lalu..kapan waktumu untukku? juga.. calon bayi kita?" Ucap Sakura membari mengelus perutnya yang masih terlihat datar. Sementara itu dijalanan yang sepi terlihat sebuah mobil polisi melaju dengan sangat kencangnya.

ddrrttt..

ddrrttt..  
Sebuah getaran dari sebuah Handphone sukses mengalihkan perhatian Naruto untuk menjawab telfon masuk tersebut.  
"halo Kiba?"

-NARUTO? KENAPA KAU LANGSUNG MELAJU KETEMPAT ITU SENDIRI. Setidaknya kau bawa polisi yang lain-. Teriak emosi seseorang dari Handphone tersebut.

"tidak Kiba, aku tidak mau kalau sampai teman-temanku terluka lagi gara-gara kelompok gila itu,sudah dulu ya"

Nit..  
Naruto langsung memutus sambungan tersebut.

Dan iapun mulai kembali pada kegiatannya yang semula.  
Brak..  
Seorang pria dengan tanda taring merah dikedua pipinya memukul mejanya secara emosi.

"dasar keras kepala, kalau dia sampai kenapa-napa bagaimana?" Ucap Kiba emosi. "kalian apa sudah siap?" Tanya Kiba pada teman-temanya.

"kami selalu siap!" Ucap sirambut jamur semangat.

"bagus, ayo kita susul Naruto" Balas kiba yang mulai berlalu diikuti teman-teman polisinya yang lain.

Sementara itu disebuah club malam terlihat beberapa anggota Snake Dragon yang sedang bersenang-senang, padahal keadaan club tersebut begitu menyeramkan.

Bagaimana tidak, tiap ding-ding ruangan tersebut dilumuri darah segar, dan terdapat beberapa potong tubuh manusia yang berserakan dilantai secara acak.

Terlihat dipojok ruangan Sasori dan Suigetsu sedang bersenag-senang dengan para gadis yang terlihat ketakutan karena diancam mereka. Tiba-tiba sebuah benda tajam bermata tiga melayang kearah salah satu pelayan tersebut.

"ku bilang aku mau minumannya sekarang! bukan 5 detik kemudian." Bentak Hidan pada mayat pelayan yang baru ia bunuh. Sementara Sasuke sedang bersantai sambil merorok. Dan beberapa mayat dari pengunjung club malam tersebut ia jadikan alas kakinya.

Tiba2..  
Brak..  
"angkat tangan kalian!" Perintah Naruto pada empat anggota Snake Dragon tersebut.

Hidan mulai mencabut senjatanya dari tubuh pelayan yang ia bunuh tadi.

"itu 'kan polisi yang tadi?" Ucap Hidan sambil mengingat-ngingat.

"heh Sasuke.. kau belum membunuhnya ya?" Tanya Hidan dan Sasuke pun mulai berdiri dari acara duduknya dan sukses membuat mata Naruto terbelalak.

"belum...tapi mungkin sekarang, benarkan...Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke sinis dan Naruto mulai menggeram.

"jadi..kau masih hidup ya, Teme? kukira tubuhmu sudah membusuk atau mungkin tubuhmu sudah dimakan binatang-binatang liar di perumahan kosong tersebut." Ucap Naruto merendahkan.

"oh ya? yang ada akulah yang akan me-ma-kan-mu!" Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan diakhir kalimatnya dan sukses membuat Naruto kebingungan.

Clang..

Tiba-tiba sebuah pisau melayang dan tertancap dikaki Naruto. Cairan merah kental mulai mengalir secara perlahan dari kakinya dan makin lama makin cepat dan banyak.

Naruto mulai mengeluh kesakitan.

"bunuh saja polisi ini sekarang, Sasuke.! mumpung dia sedang sendiri." Ucap Suigetsu sambil memainkan beberapa pisau yang sama.

Sasuke mulai berjalan kearah Naruto,namun Naruto masih mengarahkan senjatanya pada ke empat orang tersebut terutama pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai berjongkok didepan Naruto dan dengan cepat Sasuke merebut senjata Naruto dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Naruto kini mulai waspada ketika mata Sasuke tertuju pada kaki kanannya yang terluka.

Srekk..

"aaarrrgghhh" Jerit Naruto ketika Sasuke mencabut pisau tersebut dari kaki Naruto. Naruto kembali menggeram ketika dilihatnya Sasuke mulai menjilat darahnya dari pisau tersebut.

"kau.." Geram Naruto namun tiba-tiba pisau yang dipegang Sasuke mengarah kelehernya.  
"ada permintaan terakhir.. Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke dingin dan Naruto mulai terlihat marah.

"apa yang kau tunggu Sasuke.. cepat bunuh dia!" Teriak Hidan dari kejauhan. "atau kau mau aku membantumu?" Tanya nya lagi sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi senjata besar dan tajam tersebut.

"ck." Hidan mulai kesal ketika Sasuke tak menanggapinya sama sekali dan ia mulai mendudukkan dirinya disebuah meja dan kembali minum-minum.

"ku tanya sekali lagi, ada permintaan terakhir, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih mengarahkan pisaunya keleher Naruto.

"ku pastikan kau akan dihukum seberat-beratnya dan kau ak- hhmmmpp.." Ucapan Naruto tiba-tiba terpotong bersamaan dengan jatuhnya pisau dari tangan Sasuke.

Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika ia merasakan sebuah benda tanpa tulang mencoba masuk kedalam mulutnya, namun Naruto tak memberi ijin pada benda asing tersebut.

Mata Sasuke mulai menyipit ketika Naruto tak membuka mulutnya sama sekali dan tiba-tiba Sasuke menggigit bibir Naruto dan secara refleks Naruto membuka mulutnya karena sakit dan Sasuke mulai menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto.

Darah mulai keluar dari sela-sela bibir yang saling berpungutan tersebut. Namun Sasuke tak mempedulikkannya ia masih setia pada kegiatannya sampai tiba-tiba Sasuke melepaskan pungutan tersebut.

Sasuke mulai geram ketika ia mendengar suara beberapa mobil polisi mulai mengarah ketempatnya berada.  
"ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Ucap Sasuke pada ketiga temannya.

Namun teman-temannya tak ada yang menjawab satupun dan ketika Sasuke melihat kebelakang yang ia lihat adalah mulut teman-temannya yang menganga lebar dengan mata melotot.

"ka-kau.. menciumnya Sa-suke?" Ucap Sasori terbata.

"CEPAT!" Bentak Sasuke dan sukses membuat teman-temannya menyetujui perintah Sasuke untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut diikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Brak..

"jangan bergerak!" Perintah seorang polisi sambil mengarahkan senjatannya kesegala arah yang langsung diikuti oleh beberapa polisi lain.

Mata mereka terbelalak ketika mata mereka disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat mengerikkan ditambah dengan keadaan Naruto yang terduduk dilantai tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Naruto.. kau Tidak apa-apa?" Tanya polisi tersebut sembari menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Naruto. Namun Naruto tak bergeming sedikitpun perlahan muka Naruto berubah jadi merah semakin merah dan...

"AAAAAAAA..." Teriak Naruto menggema diruangan tersebut. Dan sementara itu didalam sebuah mobil Sport hitam terlihat Sasuke yang menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat Naruto sedang mengobati kaki kanannya yang terluka dengan peralatan P3K, sementara teman-temannya terus mengamati kegiatan Naruto.

Naruto mulai mendongak untuk melihat teman-temannya yang terus memperhatikannya.

"apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"kudengar kau itu lulusan ke Dokteran, tapi kenapa kau jadi polisi?" Tanya seorang pria berbadan ge- ma-maksudnya berbadan besar. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan temannya tersebut.

"untuk apa? bahkan aku tak bisa menolong ayahku sendiri dengan peralatan Dokter tak benguna itu, lebih baik aku menjadi polisi agar aku bisa membasmi orang-orang sialan itu". Ucap Naruto kesal namun terdengar lirih.

"bermangatlah Naruto." Ucap Kiba sambil menepuk bahu Naruto. "Bukankah kau sudah menangkap penjahat itu dan menjebloskannya kepenjara?

"ya penjahat memang pantas mendapatkan penjara sebagai tempat mereka, dan.." Teringat kembali oleh Naruto ketika Sasuke mencium bibirnya. "masih ada penjahat yang harus kutangkap!" Ucap Naruto kemudian.

"makannya kau harus tetap semangat Naruto! dan aku yakin,kita bisa menangkap komplotan yang sudah lama menyusahkan kita itu." Ucap Kiba meyakinkan Naruto.

"Kiba benar, kita memang harus tetap semangat." Ucap seorang pria misterius berkaca mata hitam.

"Shino benar, kita memang harus mengobarkan semangat masa muda kita." Ucap si rambut jamur dengan mata berapi-api.

Sementara teman-temannya yang lain mulai sweatdrop mendengar pernyatannya.

* * *

Perlahan mentari yang menghangatkan mulai terbit dari arah timur.

Sementara itu terlihat dari sebuah jendela seorang gadis cantik sedang memasak sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil.

"emmm.. pasti Naruto suka." Ucapnya sambil mencicipi masakan tersebut.

Dan tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba sepasang lengan melingkar diperut wanita tersebut.

"harum sekali.. pagi ini makan apa?" Tanya pria berisis Sapphire tersebut.

"Naruto.. kau sudah pulang? mandilah dulu, nanti baru sarapan, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Ucap Sakura sementara naruto mulai terlihat kebingungan.

Namun Naruto menurutinya dan mulai berlalu dari dapur tersebut sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tak gatal. Sementara Sakura mulai tersenyum melihat tingkah naruto.

Setengah jam kemudian beberapa makanan yang terlihat sangat enak tersebut mulai berjajar di meja berbentuk bundar dan membuat Naruto meneguk ludah karena lapar.

"silahkan dimakan, Tuan" Ucap Sakura sambil menyiapkan peralatan makan Naruto.  
"wahh.. kelihatannya enak." Ucap Naruto yang mulai menyerbu makanan tersebut tanpa ampun.

Sakura mulai tersenyum kembali ketika melihat cara makan Naruto yang berantakan seperti anak kecil.

"emm.. Naruto?" Panggil Sakura sambil memainkan bagian bawah bajunya.

Naruto sontak menatap kearah Sakura dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan.

"hyah Shahula..adha aphuaah?(ya Sakura ada apa?)?" Tanya Naruto tak jelas.

"a-aku.." Ucap Sakura mulai terbata, sementara Naruto hanya mengedip-ngedipkan mata bingung.  
"aku..." Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto mulai menelan makanannya lagi.

"ya?" Ucap Naruto sambil mencomot makanan yang lain.  
"hamil..a-aku hamil" Ucap Sakura senang namun tak ada balasan dari Naruto.

Sakura mulai emosi ketika dilihatnya mulut Naruto masih penuh dengan makanan.  
"Naruto! kau dengar aku 'kan?" Tanya Sakura emosi.  
"aa-aaa-" Ucap Naruto sambil memegangi lehernya plus wajah yang makin memerah kebiruan.

Hawa membunuh mulai muncul disekeliling Sakura dan membuat wajah Naruto makin membiru.  
"jadi.. kau tidak senang ya?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang dibuat semenyeramkan mungkin dan dengan terpaksa membuat makanan dimulut Naruto tertelan sempurna.

"a-aku senang se-sekali Sakura-chan.. su-sungguh.." Ucap Naruto ketakutan namun Sakura masih memasang wajah horor.

"a-aku..aku." Ucap Naruto sambil memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menenangkan Sakura.

Sakura sudah mulai menyiapkan bogem gratisnya untuk Naruto dan kini Naruto hanya bisa berdo'a semoga ia akan selamat.  
"AKU AKAN MENEMANIMU SEHARIAN INI" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba dengan tubuh gemetaran.

Tiba-tiba Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto dengan manjanya.

"kyaa.. sungguh, kalau begitu ayo kita jalan-jalan?" Ajak Sakura dan Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk karena masih kaget.

"kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu ya." Lalu Sakura mulai brlalu dengan perasaan gembira. Naruto mulai menarik napas lega.

"syukurlah..aku selamat"  
ddrrt..  
ddrrt..  
"Siapa sih yang menelfon sepagi ini?" Rutuk Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Handphonenya.

"halo?"  
-Naruto, kau ada dimana? bisakah kau kekan..-  
"tidak." Potong Naruto tiba-tiba. " aku akan menemani Istriku seharian ini,kau tahu? Sakura sekarang sedang hamil." Ucap Naruto senang.

"dan aku mau minta cuti hari ini, boleh 'kan ,Kiba?" Tanya Naruto berharap.  
-bagaimana ya? baiklah, kau boleh berlibur hari ini, lagi pula kau selalu bekerja lebih keras dari yang lain, semoga liburanmu menyenagkan Naruto- Ucap Kiba dari sebrang seluler tersebut.

"terima kasih Kiba, kau memang temanku yang terbaik, aku janji..besok aku akan menangkap banyak penjahat untukmu." Balas Naruto senang.

-hahaha.. ya ya ya, ya sudah sana temui Istrimu itu.- Suruh Kiba pada Naruto.

"oke"

Nit..  
Lalu telfonpun terputus.  
Sementara itu dimarkas Snake Dragon. Disana ke 7 anggota tersebut sedang memilih tempat untuk mereka menjalankan aksi perampokan lagi.

"hm.. bagaimana kalau toko perhiasan di Suna, kudengar perhiasan-perhiasan disana mahal-mahal dan bagus-bagus" Ucap Sasori berpendapat.

"atau bagaimana kalau kita ke Ame saja, disana juga bayak perhiasan yang bagus." Usul Suigetsu.

"pokonya aku mau yang ada tantangannya." Ucap Hidan yang terlihat kesal.  
"mendokusai." Ucap Shikamaru bosan.  
"jadi kemana?" Tanya Deidara yang ikut kesal.

"ke pelelangan di Konoha." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari seluruh teman-temannya.

"ku dengar banyak permata-permata antik yang akan dilelang disana dan ada juga sebuah batu Sapphire yangharganya.. menggiurkan." Ucap Gaara kemudian.

Dan secara tiba-tiba mata Deidara berubah menjadi dua batu Sapphire saking senangnya.

"aku setuju!" Ucap Deidara kemudian.  
"baiklah, sudah diputuskan, kita pergi pelelangan di Konoha." Ucap Sasori menyetujui.

Dan tanpa sadar Sasuke menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis, mungkin Sasuke berharap ia akan bertemu dengan Naruto ditempat itu.

Siang ini Matahari bersinar dengan terangnya dihari yang cerah ini, burung-burung beterbangan dan ada juga yang berkicau ria diatas pohon.

Sementara itu didekat jalan pertokoan, terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang yang sedang bersusah payah mengangkat puluhan tas di kedua tangannya sementara wanita didepannya sedang asik membaca selembar kertas kecil.

"beli ini.. sudah, beli ini juga sudah..hum.. beli apa lagi ya?" Gumam Sakura sambil menaruh telunjuk dibawah bibirnya, sementara Naruto sudah teringgal jauh dibelakang saking capeknya disuruh berputar-putar.

"Naruto! percepat jalanmu! aku mau beli sepatu baru." Perintah Sakura dari jauh kepada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya mampu menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"ya tuhan.. semoga saja Sakura tidak minta sepatu berhak tinggi, itukan bahaya untuk wanita hamil." Gumam Naruto memohon.  
"aku mau beli sepatu berhak tinggi Naruto~!" Teriak Sakura dari jauh dan Naruto mulai menghela napas pasrah kembali.

"cepat Naruto!" Perintah sakura.  
"i-iya.." Lalu Naruto pun mulai berjalan kembali mengikuti Sakura. Sedangkan dari jauh terlihat seorang pria berambut merah bata sedang memperhatikan Naruto dari balik kaca Restoran.  
"hum.." Gumamnya.

Secara perlahan langit mulai berubah menjadi merah kekuningan dan inilah akhir dari penderitaan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya berjam-jam tanpa henti hanya untuk mengikuti permintaan dari sang Istri tercinta.

"Naruto~" Panggil Sakura dari jauh.

"aku ada disini Sakura.." Jawab Naruto tanpa mau bergerak sedikitpun.  
"Naru~ aku belum memasak, bagaimana kalau nanti kita makan malam saja di Restoran, bagaimana?" Pinta Sakura.

"hah? di Restoran.. hum, baiklah." Ucap Naruto pasrah.  
"terimakasih..hehe, aku senang sekali bisa bersama denganmu seharian. Dan aku.. sangat senang sekali, dan aku juga tidak mau kesenangan ini segera berakhir." Ucap Sakura senang sembari berlalu.

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"berakhir.. ya.. aku memang jarang ada waktu untuk Sakura, tapi aku janji, hari ini akan kubuat Sakura sangat senang!" Naruto mulai bertekad, lalu iapun segera berlalu dari tempat tersebut.

Malam pun datang, mobil Naruto pun berjalan dengan tenangnya dimalam yang indah ini. Dan Sakura tak henti-hentinya memandang keindahan yang disuguhkan dari lampu warna-warni yang di lewati mobil mereka.

Angin malam berhembus dengan pelannya dan mengelus pipi putih Sakura dengan lembutnya.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum maklum karena ini adalah kali pertama mereka bisa jalan-jalan berdua lagi setelah Naruto resmi menjadi polisi dan tidak ada waktu untuk Istrinya tersebut.

"kita mau ke Restoran mana, Naru?" Tanya Sakura tanpa berpaling dari keindahan malam tersebut.  
"rahasia." Ucap Naruto dan langsung membuat Sakura cemberut dan Naruto langsung membalasnya dengan tawa kecil.

Tepat pukul 08 pm mereka sampai disebuah Restoran mewah. Mata Sakura berbinar kagum dan ia tak menyangka bahwa Suaminya ini akan mengajaknya ke Restoran seperti ini.

"ayo masuk." Ajak Naruto yang mengulurkan tangannya dan Sakurapun langsung membalasnya dan merekapun masuk dengan saling bergandengan tangan.

Sesampainya di dalam Sakura dan Naruto langsung duduk dimeja no 9.

"Indah sekali." Ucap Sakura masih terkagum.  
Sampai tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis berambut kucir kuda menghampiri mereka.

"boleh saya catat pesanan kalian Tuan dan Nyonya?" Ucap gadis tersebut tersenyum ramah.  
"I-Ino.." Ucap Sakura terbata.  
"Sakura.." Balas gadis tersebut terkejut dan..  
KYAAA.. "APA KABAR?" Ucap mereka bersamaan dan langsung memecah ketenangan Restoran tersebut.

Mereka langsung berpelukan dengan erat dan membuat Naruto melongo.

"kemana saja kau ini, Ino?" Tanya Sakura.  
"kau yang sebenarnya kemana saja, Sakura dan ku dengar.. kau sudah menikah, apa benar? Tanya gadis bernama Ino tersebut.

"i-iya,oh.. perkenalkan ini suamiku, namanya Naruto." Ucap Sakura pada teman lamaya tersebut.

"halo.." Sapa gadis tersebut. "namaku Ino Yamanaka, salam kenal.  
"salam kenal juga." Balas Naruto singkat.

"jadi kau bekerja disini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sebenarnya Restoran ini.. punya suamiku.."  
"APA? jadi kau sudah menikah juga" Sakura terkaget.  
"iya, dan aku bosan dirumah terus, jadi aku habiskan waktu untuk bekerja disini." Ucap Ino kemudian.

"jadi.. kalian mau pesan apa? tenang.. aku yang akan teraktir kalian." Ucap Ino lagi.

"ya Tuhan... kau memang temanku yang terbaik Ino." Ucap Sakura senang.  
"tidak masalah." Balas Ino sedangkan Naruto mulai terlihat kesal karena merasa tidak dianggap.

Sementara itu disebuah pelenagan. Banyak orang membawa barang berharga mereka untuk dilelang. Termasuk seorang pria yang dari tadi membawa sebuah Sapphire nan cantik.

Sampai tiba-tiba lampu yang menjadi penerangan mereka mati dan membuat orang-orang panik.

"ada apa ini?" Tanya salah satu pengunjung dan tiba-tiba banyak orang yang tumbang secara misterius.

SRAKKK SRAKKK SRAAKKK... AAAAA...

Hanya itulah suara yang bisa mereka dengar tanpa bisa melihat apa yang terjadi karena tidak adanya cahaya yang menerangi.

Pria pembawa batu Sapphire tersebut mulai mundur sambil tetap melindungi batu berharga tersebut.

"ja..jangan bunuh aku.." Ucapnya ketakutan.  
Tiba-tiba..  
BLESS..  
"aaaaaaa"  
"tidak.. akan" Ucap pelaku penusukan tersebut.

* * *

NIU NIU NIUU~  
Suara mobil Kepolisian mulai menggema dimalam yang tenang ini.  
dddrrrtttt ddrrrrttt ddrrttt..  
"ck.. siapa lagi yang menelfon?" Ucap Naruto emosi.

"siapa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kiba.. tunggu sebentar ya." Lalu Narutopun mulai menjauh dari Sakura dan Sakurapun mulai berekspresi sedih.  
"halo.. ada apa Kiba?" Tanya Naruto.

-Naruto.. Snake Dragon kembali berulah, kalau bisa ka...-

"tidak tidak tidak!" Potong Naruto tiba-tiba. "aku tidak bisa membantu kalian, maaf."  
Nit..  
Naruto mulai menonaktifkan Handphonenya dan kembali pada Sakura.

tut tut tut..

"ck...sialan." Rutuk Kiba kesal.  
"Bagaimana?" Tanya salah satu polisi tersebut.  
"Tak masalah,kita tak perlu bantuan Naruto." Ucap Kiba emosi.

Sementara itu di Restoran.

"kau.. mau pergi Naruto?" Tanya Sakura sedih.  
"ya tentu saja tidak akan, aku 'kan sudah janji akan menemanimu seharian ini." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum dan Sakurapun ikut tersenyum.

* * *

DOOR.. SRAAKK DORR DOOR..  
Bunyi senapan dan benda-benda tajam yang saling menimbulkan suara ketegangan terus menggema tiada henti diruangan tersebut. Darah telah membanjiri tempat pelelangan tersebut. Bau anyir begitu menyeruak menusuk hidung.

Dan tak sedikit pengunjung, bahkan polisi-polisi tersebut yang telah mati dibunuh anggota Sanake Dragon.  
SREKK..  
"aarrrghh.."  
Tubuh Kiba kini ambuk dan berlumur bayak darah setelah dihantam senjata tajam milik Hidan.

"hahaha.." Tawa Hian menggema diruangan tersebut.

Perlahan seorang pria berambut emo mulai mendekati Kiba dan menjambak rambutnya kasar.  
"dimana ..dia?" Tanya Sasuke dingin pada Kiba.  
"dia..sia..pa?" Tanya Kiba sembari menahan rasa sakit.

Sasuke mulai meraba-raba isi kantung celananya dan memperlihatkan sebuah Sapphire yang berhasil mereka curi dipelelangan ini.

"Polisi..yang mempunyai mata seindah ini." Ucap Sasuke kemudian.

"tidak.. tahu! Ucap Kiba kemudian.

Sasuke mulai menghela napas.  
"ku tanya sekali lagi, dimana rumahnya?" Tanya Sasuke mulai kesal.  
"tidak.. tah-"  
PLAK..  
Sasuke menampar pipi Kiba dengan sangat kerasnya.  
"Hidan!" Panggil Sasuke.

"hm?" Sahut Hidan.  
"Habisi dia!" Perintah Sasuke.  
"hahaha.. itu mudah." Ucap Hidan sambil mengangkat senjatanya dan..  
CRAASS..  
Tubuh Kiba pun ambruk dengan leher yang nyaris putus.  
"kau ingin menemuinya?" Gaara mulai bicara.

Sasuke mulai menengok ke arah Gaara dan ia mulai memicingkan matanya.  
"maksudku.. kau ingin menemui si iris Shappire itu?" Ucap Gaara lagi.  
"kau tahu dia?" Tanya Sasuke.  
"Jangan kira aku tak mengenalmu, Sasuke.. kita sudah berteman hampir 20 tahun.. dan aku tahu segalanya tentangmu." Tandas Gaara.

"kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Sasuke meyakinkan.  
"tidak.." Jawab Gaara dan Sasuke mulai menaikkan sebelah alisnya.  
"tapi aku tahu dimana rumahnya." Ucap Gaara lagi.

"dia polisi yang mengejarmu saat malam itu 'kan.. ku akui dia memang sangat menarik" Ucap Gaara menggoda Sasuke dan mata Sasuke mulai memancarkan kemarahan.

"hm.. tenang saja, Sasuke aku tak akan mengganggu incaranmu itu." Ucap Gaara kemudian.  
"tapi sayangnya.. dia sudah ada yang punya." Ucap Gara lagi yang langsung membuat Sasuke geram.

"akan kuhabisi dia." Ucap Sasuke penuh kemarahan.  
"aku bingung.. sebenarnya kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya Deidara pada Sasuke dan Gaara.

Sedangkan Sasori, Hidan dan Suigetsu hanya bisa saling pandang karena merekalah yang tahu maksud dari kata-kata Sasuke dan Gaara.

Sedangkan Shikamaru? Dia hanya duduk-duduk santai sambil menghisap rokoknya yang hampir habis dan tentunya dengan pandangan mata yang kelihatan seperti orang mengantuk.  
"hoamm..."

Sasuke mulai menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis yang hampir tak terlihat.  
"ayo pergi." Perintah Sasuke. "ada kegiatan yang harus kita lakukan." Tambahnya lagi.

Dan ke-6 temannya mulai mengangguk tanda mereka menyetujui perintah Sasuke.

Hening..  
Perjalanan Naruto menuju kerumah begitu hening.

Bagaimana tidak, kalau orang yang ada disebelahnya, orang yang ia cintai, belahan jiwanya da-.. (cukup).

Sudah tertidur sejak dari tadi dimobilnya.  
"haahh.." Dan Naruto hanya mampu menghela napas kembali.

Sesampainya dirumah Naruto mulai memarkirkan mobilnya digarasi dan dengan susah payah Naruto mulai mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan gaya bridal style.

Kakinya perlahan memasuki rumah yang masih gelap tersebut, menaiki beberapa anak tangga, dan sampailah ia di kamar mereka. Dengan perlahan Naruto mulai membaringkan Sakura diranjangnya.

Secara perlahan Naruto mengelus pipi Sakura sehingga membuat Istrinya tersebut terusik. Naruto mulai tersenyum.  
"selamat malam." Ucap Naruto pada Sakura.

"malam juga, Do-be"  
DEG..  
Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika ia mendengar suara orang yang ia kenal.

"Te-teme.." Ucap Naruto terbata. "bagaimana k-kau bisa masuk?" Tanya Naruto dan iapun dengan segera membongkar lacinya namun sial ia tak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"mencari ini?" Tanya seseorang yang mulai keluar dari kelepan tersebut, tangannya memegang sebuah senapan dan Naruto mulai menggeram lagi.  
"kalian!.." Geram Naruto.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto mulai menerjang kearah Sasuke dengan bermodalkan tangan kosong.  
"akan kuhukum kau, Teme...!" Teriak Naruto. Sementara Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"mmhh.. Ruto.." Teriak Sakura dari belakang dan dengan cepat Naruto menghentikan serangannya untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi dengan Istrinya tersebut.  
"Sakura.." Teriak Naruto.

Sakura terus meronta ketika tangannya diikat oleh seorang pria berambut putih dibelakangnya.  
"lepaskan aku.. Naruto.. tolong." Teriak Sakura.

"jangan sakiti, Sakura.. kumohon.." Pinta Naruto.  
Gaara mulai menghampiri Sasuke dan menyerahkan senapan Naruto padanya.  
"bersenang-senanglah" Ucap Gaara lalu iapun mulai keluar lewat jendela kamar Naruto.

"lepaass.." Suruh Sakura.  
Suigetsu, mulai mengarahkan pisau keleher Sakura dan Sakurapun langsung berhenti bergerak.  
"diam!" Perintah Suigetsu tepat ditelinga Sakura.

"hiks.." Sakura mulai terisak ia sangat ketakutan dan dengan kasar Suigetsu menyeret Sakura kepojok ruangan dan mengikatnya disebuah kursi.

"jangan apa-apakan Sakura.. ku mohon." Pinta Naruto pada Suigetsu yang masih setia dengan pisau dileher Sakura.  
"segera bunuh dia!" Perintah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah berbaring di ranjang Naruto.

"baiklah.." Ucap Suigetsu yang sudah mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pisaunya.  
"hiks.." Sakura kembali terisak.

"JANGAN !" Teriak Naruto yang langsung menghentikan gerakan tangan Suigetsu.

"ku mohon.. jangan apa-apa kan Sakura.. dia sedang mengandung.. kumohon.. sebagai gantinya, bunuh saja aku!" Pinta Naruto.

"tidak Naruto.. aku tidak mau ditinggal.. hiks..aku membutuhkanmu..hiks aku.."  
"DIAM" Bentak Sasuke yang langsung menghentikan tangisan Sakura.

"Suigetsu! sobek mulutnya yang berisik itu!" Perintah Sasuke lagi dan Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke untuk memohon.  
"Teme.. ku mohon..jangan lakukan itu, dan aku janji akan melakukan apapun yang kau pinta.. tapi kumohon.. jangan sakiti Istriku, Sakura." Pinta Naruto dengan berlinang air mata. "bunuh saja aku.."

Sasuke mulai terbangun dari acara bersantainya, ia mulai mendekati Naruto dan menghapus air matanya. Kini mata mereka saling memandang.

"baiklah, Dobe.. aku tidak akan menyakiti perempuan berisik itu dan sebagai gantinya.."  
"katakan." Potong Naruto yang terlihat senang.

"kau harus bercinta denganku malam ini." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman mesumnya.  
DEG..  
Jantung Naruto seakan berhenti berdetak. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mulai terdiam, sedang kan Sakura melotot tidak percaya, bahkan Suigetsupun ikut melotot dibalik kacamata hitamnya.

Sasuke mulai menghela napasnya dan kini ia mulai mengarahkan senapan Naruto kearah Sakura.  
"selamat.. ti-"  
"BAIKLAH!" Potong Naruto tiba-tiba dan Sasuke mulai tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Naruto! jangan!" Sakura mulai berterik-teriak kembali,namun Suigetsu kini menggunakan saputangannya untuk menutup mulut Sakura agar tidak terlalu keras bersuara.

Kini Sakura mulai meronta-ronta dari tempatnya ia diikat sekarang.  
"Diam!" Perintah Sigetsu namun Sakura tidak peduli dan terus meronta.

Suigetsu mulai kesal dengan tingkah Sakura.  
"DIAM!" Bentak Suigetsu lebih menekankan pisaunya dan kali ini Sakura sedikit lebih tenang walau dengan berlinang air mata.

'Naruto..' Panggil Sakura dalam hati. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri masih terdiam ditempatnya melihat Sasuke yang bersantai diranjangnya.  
"apa yang kau tunggu, Dobe? lucuti pakaian itu!" Perintah Sasuke.

Dengan gemetaran ke-dua tangan Naruto mulai terangkat dan melepaskan beberapa kancing bajunya. Kini baju Kemeja yang tadi dikenakan Naruto terlepas dari tubuhnya terjatuh kelantai yang dingin.

Sasuke mulai tersenyum jahil ketika ia melihat tubuh bagian atas Naruto yang sudah telanjang. Perlahan tangan Naruto mulai bergerak kebawah, namun tangan Naruto berhenti disana. Ia mulai gemetaran kembali

Sasuke mulai memicingkan matanya kesal dan ia kembali megarahkan senapannya ke arah Sakura dan dengan terpaksa Naruto kembali melepas pakaiannya.

Kini tubuh Naruto sudah polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Naruto mulai merunduk karena malu.  
"bagaima kalau kau juga melepaskan pakaianku, Dobe?" Tawar Sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto mulai geram.

"atau kau lebih suka melihat mahluk pink itu menjadi ma-yat! Ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya sambil menunjuk Sakura yang terus terisak.

Naruto mulai geram kembali, tangannya mengepal sangat erat dan perlahan kaki Naruto mulai melangkah naik ke ranjangnya.  
"kau sialan, Teme!" Rutuk Naruto kesal.

Dan dengan kasar Naruto melepas pakaian Sasuke. Sasuke mulai tertawa nista melihat tingakah Naruto, sedangkan Suigetsu mulai menghoror setelah mendengar tawa Sasuke tadi.

"hahaha.. pelan-pelan saja, Dobe! apa saking tidak sabarnya kau dengan adik kesayanganku?" Tanya Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa menggeram kesal dengan muka memerah.

"baiklah jika itu maumu..Do-be.!" Naruto mulai memicingkan matanya waspada ketika dilihatnya Sasuke mulai mendekat. Dan kejadian selanjutnya Sasuke mulai menindih Naruto.

"aarrggh.. lepaskan aku, Teme!" Teriak Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang sibuk menciumi seluruh tubuh Naruto. Sakura mulai kemali meronta dikursinya.  
"diam!" Ucap Suigetsu menenangkan Sakura, namun tidak berhasil.

"aaarrghh. Teme~.. sialan kau!?ahhh.." Naruto mulai mendesah ketika penisnya mulai dikocok oleh Sasuke dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.  
"aarrrghh.." Geram Naruto kesal.

Lidah Sasuke mulai berjalan kembali untuk menjilati seluruh tubuh Naruto yang masih kering dan sesekali Sasuke meninggalkan sebuah kissmark disana.

"Teme! lepaskan aku!" Naruto mulai berontak, ia mulai tidak tenang. "aaahhh.." Dan sesekali desahan kembali keluar dari mulut Naruto. Sasuke mulai senang mendengarnya.

Dan dengan perlahan Sasuke mulai mengangkat sebelah kaki Naruto. Namun..  
BUK..  
Tiba-tiba Naruto meninju wajah Sasuke sampai sang empu tersungkur kebelakang.

Naruto langsung menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan Sasuke kembali tertawa diantara rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"hahaha.. jadi kau mau dengan cara kekerasan ya? baiklah.." Ucap Sasuke sembari melepas semua pakaiannya. Tubuh penuh tatto tersebut kini sudah polos dari pakaian yang tadi menutup badannya.

Mata Naruto mulai melotot horor. Ia berpikiran bahwa dia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini. Namun sepertinya semua sia-sia belaka.

Dan dengan segera Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto kearahnya, kembali mencium tubuh tersebut bertubi-tubi dan mulai meremas pantat yang padat berisi tersebut.

"aarrrgghh" Jerit Naruto ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menyeruak masuk kedalam tubunya. Sasuke tersenyum. Ia bahkan tak melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu bahkan pelicin sama sekali.

Air mata Naruto mengalir makin deras ketika Sasuke mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dari bawah. Sesekali Naruto hampir terjatuh dari atas Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tetap berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuh Naruto.

Sepasang mata berbeda warna tersebut kini saling menatap. Indah. Itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Warna mata yang jauh lebih indah dari Saphirre yng berhasil ia curi beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sasuke menyukai warna mata tersebut. Ya.. Bahkan ia menyukai pemilik mata tersebut. Ditengah lamunannyapun Sasuke masih setia menggenjot rektum Naruto dengan cepat. Naruto mulai merintih kesakitan.

"ahhh.." Terdengar Naruto kembali mendesah dan dengan cepat Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto. Kini mata Naruto menyiratkan rasa kebencian yang amat mendalam.

Namun kali ini Naruto hanya bisa berdiam pasrah dan menuruti semua perlakuan bejad Sasuke. Sasuke mulai memutar posisi mereka menjadi Doggy Style.

Dan dengan tempo yang sama Sasuke kembali menghujam lubang Naruto.  
"aahh...aarrghh" Naruto mulai meronta. Naruto mulai mengigit bantal didekatnya.

Bahkan air matanyapun belum juga berhenti mengalir. Dan dari arah Sakura berada. Ia juga tak kunjung henti mengalirkan air mata. Ia merasa kasihan melihat penderitaan Suaminya.

Namun apa daya, Sakura tidak bisa membantu. Makin lama tubuh Naruto makin lemas. Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto. Bakan ia tak merasakan rasa nikmat seperti yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke.

Buram. Pengelihatan Naruto makin tidak jelas. Tubuhnya serasa remuk setelah lebih dari empat kali ia menyemburkan spermanya.

Sasuke mulai bangkit dari acara me'rape' Naruto setelah ia menyemburkan lava panas itu dilubang Naruto Untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sasuke mulai tersenyum puas.

"lepaskan wanita itu!" Suruh Sasuke pada Suigetsu yang sebenarnya sedang asik melamun.  
"i-iya."  
Lalu Suigetsupun mulai melepaskan ikatan Sakura.

Dan dengan segera Sakura menghampiri tubuh Naruto yang sudah lemah tak berdaya.  
"NARUTO! BANGUN! kumohon.. hiks.. Naruto~" Tangis Sakura pecah ketika melihat keadaan suami tercintanya.

Sasuke mulai mengarahkan senapannya ke arah Sakura yang masih sibuk memeluk tubuh polos Naruto. Dan..  
DOOR..

Mata Sakura terbelalak.  
"Na-Naru-to" Ucap Sakura terbata dan iapun mulai ambruk diatas tubuh Naruto.  
Hening..

Mata Naruto ikut terbelalak. Setetes cairan bening kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya. Sasuke meniup sedikit asap disenapannya dan iapun mulai pergi meninggalkan Naruto sen-di-ri.

Suigetsu mengelengkan kepalanya dan iapun mulai menyusul Sasuke dari belakang. Dengan perlahan Naruto mulai bangun ia peluk tubuh Sakura yang mulai dingin.

"hiks.. Sakura.." Ucap Naruto sembari mengelus perut Sakura yang sudah terlihat membuncit.  
"SAKURA!" Teriak Naruto sejejadinya.

Naruto mulai bangkit walau dengan rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya mulai meng obrak abrik bagian pakainya sampai ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, Handphone.

Naruto mulai mengaktifkan kembali Handphonenya dengan niat menghubungi teman-temannya. Namun sekali lagi. Mata Naruto kembali terbelalak ketika dilihatnya semua pesan singkat tersebut.

Seluruh teman-teman Polisinya. Telah Me-ning-gal-di-bu-nuh.  
"ARRRRGGGHH..." teriak Naruto sekali lagi dengan suara penyesalan yang amat mendalam.

Keesokan harinya dipemakaman.

Suasana disana begitu penuh dengan air mata. Naruto terdiam ia kesal pada dirinya sekali. Terlihat dipemakaman Sakura, Ino menangis dengan kencangnya.

"Sakura~ kenapa kau tinggalkan aku.. hiks.. padahal kita baru saja bertemu kembali.. hiks.."  
"Sudahlah Ino, ssttt.." Ucap seorang pria menenangkan Ino.

Pandangan Naruto teralih kearah makam Kiba. Disana seorang wanita cantik berambut indigo meneteskan air matanya sembari mengendong seorang bayi yng terlihat masih kecil.

Naruto kembali menggeram. Dan dengan tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun Naruto sudah pergi dari area pemakaman tersebut dengan suasana hati yang begitu hancur-lebur.

Sepi..  
Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Naruto. Rumah yang sepi tanpa ada kehadiran Istri tercintanya. Saat Naruto melewati sebuah dapur seakan terlihat bayangan Sakura yang sedang memasak.

Tes.. tes.. tes..  
Beberapa air mata terjatuh dari mata Naruto ketika bayangan tersebut menghilang dari hadapannya.

Perlahan kakinya mulai melangkah kembali keluar menuju kantornya.  
Sesampainya disana Naruto langsung disambut prihatin oleh teman-teman polisinya yang masih tersisa.

"sudahlah, Naruto.. kau jangan bersedih terus." Ucap seorang Polisi berbadan besar, dan beberapa polisi lain mulai mengangguk tanda mereka setuju.

"ya, Choji.. aku akan berusaha agar tidak bersedih terus" Ucap Naruto dengan raut wajah yang masih terlihat sedih.

Naruto mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Ia mulai memandang keluar jendela. Langit terlihat begitu mendung hari ini.

'suasana yang sesuai dengan hatiku yang sekarang ini.' Ucap Naruto dalam hati. Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat akan bayangan Sasuke dan Naruto pun mulai geram kembali.

"Te-me..." Gumam Naruto sambil mengepal erat tangannya. Teringat oleh Naruto ketika Sasuke tersenyum puas diatas penderitaan nya.

"akan kukirim nyawamu ke Neraka!" Ucap Naruto lalu iapun mulai berlalu dari kantor tersebut. Disebuah pemakaman terlihat Naruto sedang terduduk sambil mengelus nisan didepannya.

"ayah.. menurutmu.. apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Naruto pada makam bertuliskan Namikaze Minato.

"aku sekarang sendiri.. aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Bahkan Sakurapun meninggalkanku..bersama calon buah hatiku." Ucap Naruto yang mulai meneteskan air mata. Namun teringat kembali oleh nya ketika Sasuke menciumnya di club mala tersebut.

"aku..aku janji.. akan menghabisi mereka semua, tanpa tersisa.! " Geram Naruto lalu iapun mulai berlalu dari area pemakaman tersebut.

Sementara itu di markas Snake Dragon. Disana ke 7 anggota tersebut sedang bersenang-senang ria menikmati hasil rampokan mereka kemarin malam.

Terlihat dipojok ruangan, Sasuke terus menerus memandangi keindahan dari Sapphire yang ia dapat kemarin malam.  
"kau senang?" Tanya Gaara sembari meminum minumannya.

"hn.." Ucap Sasuke tak jelas.  
"hum.. jadi, mau kau apakan benda itu?" Tanya Gaara.  
"entahlah.." Jawab Sasuke singkat. "aku keluar dulu." Ucap Sasuke lalu iapun mulai berlalu meninggalkan Gaara.

Sepi. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto dikamarnya sekarang ini. Tanpa ada yang menemaninya. Naruto mulai membenamkan seluruh wajahnya dipermukaan bantal yang empuk.

Dan disekeliling Naruto terdapat banyak pisau menancap didinding sampai membentuk wajah dari Sasuke. Naruto kembali geram. Ia kesal karena belum menemukan markas anggota Snake Dragon.

Perlahan Naruto mulai bangun dari keterpurukannya dan kaki nya mulai melangkah kearah jendelanya.  
"aku jamin..kau akan segera mati, Teme!" Naruto mulai bertekad.

Dan betawa Dewi Fortuna sangat menyayangi Naruto. Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat sosok Sasuke sedang berjalan melewati rumah nya dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Teme.." Gumam Naruto dan secepat kilat iapun mulai mengambil 2 senapan dan langsung melompat dari jendela lantai atasnya.

"TEME!" Teriak Naruto yang sukses mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.  
"hn.." Gumam Sasuke dengan senyum meremehkan.  
DOOR..

Naruto mulai menembakkan timah panasnya ke arah Sasuke, namun sayang, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu kabur.  
"sial.." Kesal Naruto. Dan dengan cepat Narutopun mulai mengejar Sasuke.

tap tap tap tap..  
Suara langkah kaki Naruto menggema didalam hutan. Naruto mulai kehilangan jejak Sasuke.  
"awas saja Teme.. kau akan mati ditanganku!"

Lalu Narutopun mulai berlari kembali, masuk dan menerobos hutan terdalam disana.

Dan tiba-tiba langkah Naruto terhenti ketika jalannya dicegat oleh Shikamaru dan Sasori.  
"jadi.. Sasuke menyuruh kita menghabisi pemuda ini?" Tanya Sasori meremehkan.

"ck... mendokusai." Ucap Shikamaru seperti biasa, dan..  
DOOR..CLETANG..  
Peluru dari Naruto berhasil ditangkis Sasori dengan pedangnya.

"mari kita bertarung..Sayang, hahaha" Ledek Sasori yang sukses membuat Naruto geram, namun tiba-tiba Naruto tersenyum.

"hah.. kita lihat saja." Ucap Naruto yang sudah mulai menyerang Sasori dan Shikamaru.

* * *

Sementara itu dimarkas. Sasuke sedang melempar-lempar sebuah kotak berwarna biru.

"apa menurutmu pemuda itu akan selamat?" Tanya Gaara pada Sasuke.

Dan tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti melempar-lempar benda tersebut.  
"mungkin dia akan mati, dan lihat sebentar lagi malam." Tambah Gaara lagi, namun Sasuke tetap terdiam.

"lihat BOM rakitanku, BOM cantik ini pasti dapat meledakkan tubuh bocah itu sampai hancur berkeping-keping, hahaha" Ucap Deidara senang.

"Dan aku juga sudah menajamkan kembali senjataku,hahaha" Ucap Hidan tak kalah senang.

"mungkin saja Sasori dan Shikamaru berhasil membunuh bocah itu dan kalian tidak perlu menggunakan senjata kalian." Ucap Suigetsu sambil memainkan pisau-pisaunya.

"benar juga, tidak mungkin kalau mereka kalah hanya karena melawan satu orang.." Ucap Hidan kecewa.

"tapi mungkin... bocah itu selamat." Potong Gaara sembari melihat kearah jendela, dan..  
BRAAK..

Naruto datang dengan membawa kepala dari Sasori dan Shikamaru yang begitu bayak berlumur darah.

Naruto mulai melempar kedua kepala tersebut kearah anggota Snake Dragon yang tersisa.  
"dua.. mati.. hosh.." Ucap Naruto kelelahan.

Deidara mulai menggeram dan ia mulai maju untuk menyerang Naruto, sementara yang lain duduk 'manis' sambil menonton.

"selamat bocah kau berhasil membunuh teman-teman kami." Geram Deidara sambil menendang dada Naruto. "hahaha.." Deidara mulai tertawa senang.

'sial.' Ucap Naruto dalam hati. Naruto mulai melihat kearah Sasuke yang masih duduk tenang diatas tangga.

"jangan alihkan pengelihatanmu bocah!" Teriak Hidan yang mulai mengangkat tinggi-tinggi senjatanya untuk mencabik tubuh Naruto.

Namun dengan cepat Naruto segera menghindar dan alhasil senjata Hidan tertancap di lantai kramik sampai hancur.  
DOOR..

TRANG..  
Suara peluru dan pisau besi saling beradu di udara.

"kau mau melupakanku bocah?" Tanya Suigetsu sambil menyiapkan beberapa pisaunya.

Naruto mulai menggeram karena ia ingat dengan Suigetsu yang selalu mengerahkan pisau kearah almarhum Istrinya, Sakura.

Dan entah dapat kekuatan dari mana tiba-tiba Naruto mulai menyerang Suigetsu dengan tangan kosong.  
DUAK..

Naruto kini berhasil menghajar Suigetsu sampai tersungkur.

"aku masih ada bodoh!" Bentak Hidan yang mulai mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Naruto.  
SRAK..

"arrghh.." Ringgis Naruto ketika punggungnya tergores senjata Hidan.  
"hahaha.." Kini giliran Hidan yang tertawa senang.

"sekarang matilah kau!" Ucap Hidan sambil mengangkat kembali senjatanya. Naruto mulai meneguk ludah kaget.  
DOOR..

Suara senjata api mulai menggema diruangan tersebut. Mata mereka mulai menatap horor kearah Gaara.

"ku-rang.. ajajar k-kau.. Gaa-ra.!" Ucap Hidan terbata ketika beberapa tetes darah mengalir dari mulutnya.

BRUK..  
Suara tubuh Hidan yang langsung beradu dengan lantai dengan kerasnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan Gaara?" Tanya Suigetsu emosi. Naruto yang melihat kesempatan tersebut langsung mengeluarkan senapannya dan mengarahkannya kearah Suigetsu.

DOOR..  
Suara senjata api yang kembali menggema diruangan tersebut.  
"itu.. untuk ketakutan, Sakura!"

Ucap Naruto sebelum tubuh Suigetsu ambruk.  
'sial..' Ucap Suigetsu dalam hati. Namun tanpa diduga Suigetsu langsung melemparkan pisau-pisaunya kearah Naruto,Dan..

CRASH..  
Darah segar mulai mengalir dari tubuh yang terkena serangan mendadak dari Suigetsu.

"si-al.." Ucap Suigetsu kesal dan iapun mulai ambruk.  
"Te-Teme.." Ucap Naruto terbata ketika tubuh Sasuke melindunginya dari serangan Suigetsu.

"AARRRRGHHH.. SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI?" Tanya Deidara dengan suara tinggi. Deidara mulai terlihat kesal.

Naruto mulai mengkap tubuh Sasuke yang mulai ambruk.  
"kau.. tidak.. apa-apa, Do-be?" Tanya Sasuke dengan senyum bodohnya.

"aku tidak butuh kau melindungiku, Teme.. lebih baik kau.. ma-mati!" Ucap Naruto dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

Sasuke tidak membalas ucapan Naruto dan ia lebih memilih diam, namun tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya.

Mata Naruto menyipit ketika dilihatnya Sasuke meyerahkan kotak biru kecil tersebut ketangan Naruto.  
"apa..ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"hadi-ah.. Untuk-mu, aku.. jatuh.. cinta pada-mu, Do-be."  
Deg..  
Jantung Naruto mulai berdetak lebih keras.

"APA?" Tanya Deidara kesal. "sebenarnya kalian membicarakan apa? aku..aku bingung..aku.." Ucap Deidara menggantung.

Gaara mulai menyipitkan matanya.  
"AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN!" Teriak Deidara yang langsung menjatuhkan BOM rakitannya.

"AWAS!" Peringatan dari Gaara namun semua sia-sia.  
DUARRR..  
Dan dalam sekejap Vila yang menjadi markas Snake Dragon hancur berkeping-keping.

Gaara berhasil keluar tepat waktu. Puing-puing dari bangunan megah tersebut masih bertaburan dimana-mana. Gaara mulai mengamati sekelilingnya.

"TEMEEE.." Teriak Naruto yang sukses mencuri perhatian Gaara.

"Teme.. Teme bangun!" Perintah Naruto dengan berlinang air mata ketika tubuh Sasuke masih memeluknya, menyelamatkannya dari ledakan tersebut.

"Teme.. TEME! sialan kau.. aku tidak menyuruhmu mati sekarang.. hiks.. Teme~!" Ucap Naruto mulai terisak.

"dia perampok hebat yang ternyata hatinya sudah dirampok oleh pemuda sepertimu" Ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Teme~" Panggil Naruto pada tubuh Sasuke yang terluka parah tanpa bergerak.

"mungkin sebentar lagi Sasuke akan kehilangan nyawanya" Ucap Gaara lagi.  
DEG..  
Mata Naruto mulai terbelalak saking kagetnya.

Naruto mulai menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya.  
"tidak.. tidak.. aku tidak mau..TIDAK MAU! Teme.. bertahanlah, Teme aku akan menolongmu"

Ucap Naruto dengan tubuh bergetar dan dengan tenaga yang tersisa Naruto mulai menggendong tubuh Sasuke dan membawanya pergi.

"hiks.. bertahanlah, Teme..kumohon!" Pinta Naruto ketika dirasakannya jantung Sasuke mulai berdetak sangat pelan.

Naruto masih terus berlari dan berlari ketika pengelihatannya sudah sangat terbatasi oleh gelapnya malam.

BRAK..  
Naruto mulai menendang pintu yang menghalanginya, dan dengan segera Naruto membaringkan Sasuke tisebuah tempat tidur.

Tangan Naruto mulai bergerak dengan cepat mengambil barang-barang aneh dari dalam lemari kayu tersebut.

Dengan cepat Naruto mulai memakaikan alat bantu pernapasan pada Sasuke, dan dengan cepat pula Naruto mulai memasangkan alat Elektrokardoigram ditubuh Sasuke.

Tetes demi tetes air mata Naruto berjatuhan ketika Naruto sibuk membersihkan luka Sasuke dan menyuntikkan jarum impus diarea tangan Sasuke.

Kini perasaan Naruto begitu campur aduk ternyata orang yang akan ia habisi ini malah menjadi orang yang harus ia tolong.

Terlebih lagi, orang ini mencintainya.  
"Hiks.."  
Prang..  
Suara beberapa alat isntrumen yang dijatuhkan Naruto.

Naruto mulai terduduk dilantai ketika dirasaknnya detak jantung Sasuke makin melemah.  
"percuma.. aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan siapapun..hiks"

Tangan Naruo mulai meronggoh kearah kantung bajunya dan ia mendapatkan kotak biru kecil yang ia dapat dari Sasuke.

Dan dengan perlahan Jari tangan Naruto mulai membuka isi dari kotak tersebut. Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan air mata Naruto makin deras mengalir.

Cincin bermata sebuah batu Sapphire. Itulah isi kotak biru kecil tersebut dengan selembar kertas kecil yang bertuliskan.

'karena kau sudah tidak punya pendamping hidup,maka jadilah pendamping hidupku,Dobe!'

"hiks.." Naruto kembali terisak dan iapun mulai bangkit dari kesedihannya. Naruto mulai mendekati tubuh tak berdaya Sasuke.

"dengarkan aku, Teme..hiks.. aku akan memakai cincin ini kalau kau bisa membuka matamu sekarang! kau dengar Teme?" Ucap Naruto namun tak ada jawaban.

"TEME! KAU DENGAR AKU 'KAN?" Tanya Naruto sambil membentak dan mengebrak tempat tidur Sasuke. Naruto kembali terduduk.  
"hiks.. Teme~"

"hn.. tepati janjimu.. Do-be" Ucap suara Baritone yang langusung menghentikan iasakan Naruto.  
"Teme..?" Ucap Naruto senang.

"selamat.. malam.?" Ucap Sasuke lagi dan Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke.  
"aku.. aku akan penuhi permintaanmu, Teme.. aku janji."

Ucap Naruto yang langsung dibalas senyuman oleh Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke mulai bangun dari rebahannya dan mulai memasangkan cincin bertahtakan Sapphire tersebut dijari Naruto.

Mata berbeda warna tersebut kini saling menatap dan berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan singkat.

* * *

Keesokan harinya terlihat pesawat terbang yang mulai lepas landas di Bandara.  
Dan sepasang mata beriris Sapphire menatap keluar jendela pesawat tersebut.

"ada masalah, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang berpakaian serba tertutup.  
"tidak, aku hanya berpikir.. pasti aku akan sangat merindukan Jepang." Balas Naruto dengan senyum.

"hn.." Gumam Sasuke tak jelas.

Naruto PoV  
Sekarang aku pergi meninggalkan Jepang demi hidup baruku bersama perdamping baruku, Teme.

Dan mungkin.. ditempat tinggal baru kami .. kami akan melakukan sesuatu yang menarik.. ya.. menarik kalian tahu? 'Me-na-rik'. Aku.. akan membantu dan mendukung apapun yang dilakukannya walaupun itu sangat beresiko.  
Naruto PoV end

Tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak dan mulai menggenggam tangan Naruto erat.  
"jangan takut.." Ucap Sasuke dan Naruto pun mengangguk.

Sementara itu terlihat dari dekat Bandara seorang pria ber iris Jade dengan pakaian serba tertutup mulai menatap langit biru yang menampakkan sebuah pesawat terbang.

"sampai jumpa.." Gumamnya lalu iapunmulai berlalu dari tempat tersebut.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu ,pesawat yang ditumpangi SasuNaru makin jauh dan mulai tak terlihat.

* * *

a.n: akhirya... Oneshoot terpanjang gw jadi juga, hohohoh -_-

ini dubuat berdasarkan gambar nista gw seminggu yang lalu!

oke.. Revi revi Review!


End file.
